Hey Jude!
by samlover14
Summary: Blaine is about to propose to Kurt, and, gee, that's strange, because he was definitely dating Sebastian the last time he checked. What a horrible dream! My reaction to 5x01, set in the My Dark Side Universe. canon!Klaine, but don't worry, Seblaine ending (and Niff too, happy un-birthday!)


**A/N: Hey. So I'm alive, but while I procrastinate writing the end of DBMH even more, here have one of the many, many season 5 fics I plan to write. This particular one is set after Regionals in my MDS universe, which if you know what that is, great! And if you don't, then basically, instead of sleeping with Lighthouse Guy, Blaine slept with Sebastian, then transferred back to Dalton, and now they're dating, and the Warblers are headed to Nationals, and they never did steroids. Enjoy. This starts with the Klaine scenes from 5x01 including the proposal, and then Blaine wakes up.**

* * *

**Hey Jude! a 5x01 reaction fic, two weeks late.**

* * *

_"So are you excited to go back to school?" Blaine asked._

_"Yeah, fashion week is coming up. This farewell picnic's been great, though," Kurt replied._

_"What's the story with this New York guy?" Blaine blurted. Kurt looked surprised Blaine would even mention._

_"There's no story. He was nice, and people liked the idea of us as a couple, but it never got serious," Kurt said, honestly. Blaine stared at him. "Alright, lemme break it down for you, the last time we tried 'dating' and I was in New York and you were here, you __**cheated**__ on me. Unacceptable!"_

_"We've been through this!" Blaine exclaimed. "I thought you were done with me. I thought it was over, I thought I was completely out of the picture in your life. Look at me in the eyes when I say this, I am being beyond serious. I will never, ever, __**ever**__ cheat on you again."_

_"I'll need you to sign one of those non-cheating contracts," Kurt said, seriously, although he couldn't contain his smile. "You can get one on Oprah's website."_

_"I will sign whatever you want," Blaine laughed. "Just please say that you and I could be boyfriends again." Kurt's eyes narrowed and Blaine was confused. "What?"_

_"I don't know if relationships actually work," Kurt said, looking across the courtyard instead of at Blaine. "I mean, weren't Bethenny and Jason supposed to be forever?"_

_"For every Bethenny and Jason there is a Will and a Jada, and a Kurt and a Goldie," Blaine pointed out. "Come on, can we at least… try?"_

_"But I'm Goldie, of course," Kurt said._

_"Of course you are." Kurt seemed to think it over, hem and haw over it for a few seconds, and then:_

_"Okay, I can't believe we're gonna do this again."_

_"I was hoping you'd say yes," Blaine smiled. "Actually, I was kind of planning on it, which is why I sort of put something together to try and convince you to stay a little longer…" He got to his feet, but Kurt interrupted him._

_"Uh, no. No, no, that's not gonna happen, okay? I'm not sitting down and listening to you sing to me anymore," Kurt said. Blaine sat back down, immediately, a little frightened and a lot confused._

_"Okay…"_

_"Which is why I prepared something," Kurt said, picking up a whistle and blowing it. Out came the marching band, and Kurt began a wonderful duet of Got To Get You Into My Life._

_Blaine was back in Glee Club. "So, as most of you know already, Kurt and I are officially back together!" Blaine announced. "But what most of you don't know, and this is top secret, is that I'm going to ask Kurt to marry me." No response from the Glee kids._

_Sam began clapping enthusiastically. "Yeah, guys, come on, get up, come on, guys! This is my best friend! Gay marriage, good! That's good, it's good things! They're all happening so fast, let's go!"_

_"Sam…" Blaine interrupted him before he could make a total fool of himself. "Not now. Anyway, I want this proposal to be just incredible, so I'm asking for all of your help. But I'm also asking for some of our competitor's help. Like the Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline, and the Haverbrook School for the Deaf…"_

_"Vocal Adrenaline, no ma'am," Unique interjected._

_"The Warblers are evil incarnate little craps!" Ryder said. Blaine vaguely took offense to this statement, since the last time he'd checked, he attended Dalton Academy. In fact, the last time he'd checked, he was gearing the Warblers up for Nationals and dating Sebastian Smythe, so this whole scene seemed quite odd, but it was like he couldn't stop he words coming out of his mouth._

_"Are you crazy? Are you insane? Good God, have you lost your mind?" Tina ranted. Blaine thought that he might have, in fact._

_"Everybody, hear him out," Sam said._

_"Look, I want this to be more than just an ordinary proposal, I want this to be a cultural statement!" Blaine exclaimed._

_"I'm sure you do," Sam said._

_"Hey," Blaine said. "Our generation is at a turning point. People everywhere, except, like, Russia, are beginning to see that it doesn't matter who you are or where you're from, or even what God you believe in. they're beginning to see that people really aren't all that different. And, honestly, if we can get a bunch of cutthroat show choirs to stand side by side and unite in something, then anything is possible. Okay?"_

_"Okay. But Blaine is just using the world of rival show choirs as a metaphor for this incredible time we're in right now," Artie said. "And I still think you're too young."_

_Help! I need somebody. Help! Not just anybody. Help! You know I need someone. Help!_

_Blaine and the New Directions, which Blaine noted was fairly odd because he could have sworn he attended Dalton Academy yesterday, danced out of the choir room, down the hall, and over to Carmel High to round up Vocal Adrenaline, then over to the Deaf School, and then finally to Dalton Academy, Blaine's home._

_Sebastian Smythe, who Blaine could have sworn on a stack of bowties he was dating an hour or two ago, was sitting on the council's table, reading over some papers with a few of the other Warblers. Nick, Trent, and Beats ran into the room with many more blazer-clad boys than Blaine had ever met, and he knew everyone at Dalton._

_"We need an official vote," Trent said, "but, in the spirit of brotherhood, and cleaning up our tarnished reputation–" What? What tarnished reputation? The Warblers were on their way to Nationals with the best team they'd had in years. Speaking of which, where was everybody? Where was Hunter? And Jeff? And David and Thad? "–I think we'd all be happy to help."_

_"Trent!" Sebastian interrupted. "We said I'd do the talking. All in favor of helping Blaine?" Everyone in Ohio including Blaine raised their hands, yelling, "Aye!". Blaine rushed forward, suddenly in control of his own body to hug Sebastian._

_"Thank you, Sebastian," he heard himself say, but he wasn't sure why._

_Kurt approached the door at Dalton Academy. The band was playing All You Need Is Love, and Blaine emerged in a horrid yellow suit, singing. Rachel, Santana, and Mercedes were there to meet Kurt. The Warblers were jovially singing. Kurt hugged each member of the New Directions as he passed them, then passed Vocal Adrenaline, and proceeded down the stairs where the Deaf Choir was surrounding him, and finally, there at the bottom of the stairs was Blaine again, exactly where they'd met._

_Blaine began making a beautiful speech, hyper-aware of Sebastian standing right behind him, and still wondering about the rest of the Warblers' absences. Seriously, where the hell were Hunter and Jeff? Nick was hardly ever seen without his other half._

_"We met right here. I took this man's hand, and we ran down that hallway, and for those of you that know me, know I'm not in the habit of taking people's hands I've never met before, but I think that my soul knew something that my body and my mind didn't know yet. It knew that our hands were meant to hold each other, fearlessly and forever. Which is why it's never really felt like I was getting to know you, it's always felt like I was remembering you from something, as if in every lifetime that you and I have ever lived, we have chosen to come back and find each other and fall in love all over again. Over and over, for all eternity. And I just feel so lucky that I found you so soon in this lifetime, because all I want to do, all I've ever wanted to do, is spend my life loving you. So," Blaine said, accepting the ring Sam handed him, "Kurt Hummel, my amazing friend, my one true love, will you marry me?"_

_"Yeah. Yes," Kurt nodded, starting to cry. Blaine kissed him._

_The world around them seemed to shatter and bend and Blaine heard a voice in his ear._

_"Blaine? Blaine, are you okay?"_

Blaine opened his eyes. The world was still blurry and far too bright.

"Blaine?" Blaine struggled to recognize the face in front of him. "Hello? Earth to Blainers?" It was Sebastian. Blaine didn't know whether to be happy or sad.

"Bas?" Blaine asked.

"Hi there," Sebastian replied. "Bad dream?"

"You have no idea," Blaine said.

"Well, you were talking in your sleep so bad, yelling, 'Where's Jeff?', that you actually woke up Nick and Jeff, and they're pissed," Sebastian said.

"_Really_ bad dream," Blaine said, sitting up in bed and pulling the covers tightly around himself.

"Do tell," Sebastian said, putting an arm around him.

"I'm fairly certain I dreamt I was proposing to Kurt," Blaine said. "With Beatles songs."

"I told you not to watch _Across the Universe_ before bed," Sebastian sighed. "Although I guess the question I should be asking is, proposing to _Kurt_, excuse me?"

"I don't know," Blaine said. "It just sorta happened and I had to watch. I can't really remember now. You were there! You were happy."

"I sincerely doubt that," Sebastian snorted.

"But Hunter was gone, and Jeff wasn't there, and neither were David or Thad or really anyone, and Trent kept going on about our tarnished reputation, like Hunter had doped everyone up on steroids and gotten us disqualified," Blaine said. Sebastian shot a look at Hunter, who was pretending to be asleep, but Sebastian knew he was really awake and now terrified that Blaine knew his secret. "But that's silly. Everyone knows steroids don't help you sing or dance better. Show choir on steroids? That's really stupid. I don't know. Nick wasn't on the council anymore either, I guess that's when I realized it was a dream. It couldn't be real life if Nick was without Jeff."

"Nah, it sure wouldn't," Sebastian smiled. "And we'd miss Hunter too, even if he is an insufferable hooker most of the time."

"Hey now," Blaine said. "Insufferable, yes, but not a hooker."

"Right, I was thinking of me again," Sebastian laughed. "And maybe it's not all bad. Maybe Jeff and Hunter were practicing their dance moves or starting a rock band or something." _(This is foreshadowing for DBMH! RAWR.)_

"Right, because if I was going to make a rock band, which is very highly unlikely, I would definitely choose Jeff to be in it," Hunter mumbled.

"No, I'm telling you, I'm pretty sure there were drugs involved," Blaine said.

"You have crazy dreams," Sebastian laughed. "But I think that was pretty evident from the part where you said you proposed to Kurt."

"Would you rather me proposed to you?" Blaine asked.

"Nah," Sebastian said, and Blaine was sort of hurt until Sebastian continued, "I want to be the one who does the proposing."

At breakfast, Blaine told Trent, Nick, Jeff, and Beats about his dream.

"Hey, where was I?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know!" Blaine exclaimed.

"I'm so distressed!" Jeff shouted.

"Why?" Blaine asked. "Maybe you were making a rock band."

"What you're trying to say is that in the dream version of our lives where you never transferred back here from McKinley, Hunter is an asshole who drugged us all up and got us disqualified from competition, forcing Jeff, Thad, and David's parents to take them out of the school?" Trent asked.

"Um… yeah," Blaine agreed.

"That's stupid," Trent said. "I don't think we'd ever do that."

"I don't know," Nick said. "I mean, we've done some pretty stupid stuff. I know I'd do anything if it was the only way to keep Jeff from getting hurt."

"Yeah, what if we were getting blackmailed?" Jeff said. "Either you take steroids or you don't perform at Sectionals?"

"He couldn't replace us all," Trent said. "That would never work."

"Okay, well, Trent, you can wear the big boy pants and be the voice of reason the next time Blaine has a weird dream," Jeff said. "Until then, I think we're all going to agree we would have done anything to win at Sectionals. I mean, we did pretty much bribe, coerce, and harass Blaine into coming back."

"True," Blaine agreed.

"I'm still distressed," Jeff said. "What would Nicky do here without me?"

"Probably get really depressed and whine about it," Sebastian guessed. "And threaten people, push them into walls, and, eventually, come to see his Uncle Bastian about it, and we would have gone and rescued you."

"Yeah, that actually sounds just about right," Nick said.

"I'm still stuck the bit about the steroids," Beats said. "Even if we did do them, how did we get caught?" Blaine pointed at Trent.

"What?" Trent asked, looking like a deer in the headlights.

"Trent, obviously, the voice of reason, and the sunshine of the group, came to me and Sam. Told us everything," Blaine said.

"Why?" Trent asked. "Betray the Warblers? Um, no, that's not me. Stupid as it probably was, I would have been right there with them."

"Really, you, taking heroic doses of testosterone? There's no way," Beats said.

"Excuse you," Trent said, offended, but then, "yeah, you're right actually. Man, I really wanted to be one of the bad guys in Blaine's dream."

"Just catch me up on something," Hunter said, sitting down next to Sebastian with his breakfast tray. "Why am I giving drugs to kids?"

"I would assume because you either want to win that badly or because you're a psychopath," Nick said. Blaine nodded.

"You're nuts," Hunter said. "I would never subject anyone to that. I… had buddies at military school who got themselves into that stuff. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy." Sebastian was the only person at Dalton who knew it had been Hunter that had somehow kicked his steroid addiction before enrolling at Dalton.

"I have a better idea," Sebastian said. "Instead of sitting at breakfast talking about a dream that was stupid in the first place because, let's remember, Blaine was proposing to Kurt–"

"That's not stupid," Nick and Jeff said at the same time.

"Your support is overwhelming, thanks guys," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes. "Why don't we do some Beatles songs ourselves?"

"Meh," Nick shrugged.

"Beats?" Sebastian said. Beats nodded.

_Hey Jude!  
Don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better_

_Hey Jude!_  
_Don't be afraid_  
_You were made to get out and get her_  
_The minute you let her under your skin_  
_Then you'll begin to make it better  
Better, better, better, better, better, better, yeah!  
Na, na-na, nananana, nananana, hey Jude  
Na, na-na, nananana, nananana, hey Jude  
Na, na-na, nananana, nananana, hey Jude  
Na, na-na, nananana, nananana, hey Jude_

Blaine started screaming out high notes with Sebastian, and they stood on the breakfast table as everyone in the dining hall continued to nanana with the Warblers.

_Hey Jude!_

Sebastian and Blaine kissed just after the last note and the entire dining hall erupted in applause. This kiss was much better and way more meaningful than the one Blaine had shared in his dream with Kurt. Sebastian was definitely the man he was meant to share his life with.

* * *

**A/N: I never said it was good. I wrote it in like ten minutes just now and I've been listening to the glee version of Hey Jude for like an hour. Anyway, go ahead and leave me a review, and I'm gonna crank out some Niff fics this week, I think. At least the first chapters of a few. I'm not going to promise because I do really badly with promises.**

**You know you love me,  
xoxo  
Samantha**


End file.
